Reborn a Demon
by DarkFetherStorys
Summary: After runing all night it all comes to an end. lieing ther some one takes pity and offers a chans at a new life, in the truthest form possible. That Konhoa gets a lesson in humility is just a bonus.


Ch. 1

The end?

On a star clear night, during a great festival under the full moon, a four year old boy was running through the streets of Konoha for his dear life. He isn't running home for fear of being scolded on being out to late, no. Locked out of the orphanage like every year on this night he runs from the mob of civilians and shinobi alike.

"Die demon child" one shouts.

"You shall pay for all the loved one's you tock away from us" shouts another.

'_Why?'_ the boy thought tears flowing down he's cheeks as he kept running. _'Why do they hate me? What did I do to them?'_

He kept on running wile slowly being corralled by the ninja and run raged by the civilians. Finely it came to two ninja coming at him, one from down the street and one from an alleyway one the left forcing the boy to take a right turn strait in to a dead end.

The boy stopped a few feet from the wall dismay on his face as he looked around for a hiding spot but the alleyway was surprisingly clean, no trash bins or bags to hide behind, the alley doors where of course locked and the fire escapes where out of reach.

He turned and saw the two ninja how tricked him standing halfway down the alley and the mob forming in the exit. He collapsed to his knees tiered from running all day and mentally spent from trying to figure out why people hated him. He just sat there, tears on his cheeks, looking like a wronged angel.

"aah, look at him trying to fool us in to believing his harmless" said one.

"Yea, but you're fooling no one demon. Everyone knows your just using the child until you're strong enough to break free from your prison" said the other.

The boy looked at them whit tearful eye's and asked:

"Why do's everyone hate me?"

The two looked at each other and surged as the mob closed in at a slow pace to catch their berth, they had all the time in the world.

"Well, it's not so much you they hate boy, but what you carry inside you" the first one said.

"We're not really supposed to speak about it, but you see…" he began.

"Four years ago a great demon attacked the village whit out provocation and killed nearly half of everyone in it…" the second one continued.

"But the yondaime, ever so great, defeated it…" said the first one whit mock sincerity.

"Alas a being of such magnitude cannot be killed…" the second filled in.

"So he sealed it away inside you binding it to you at the cost of his life in hope of someone finding a way to destroy you both. As in the end you most likely will succumb to the demon…"

"But do not fear a friend of ours has found a way…" they continued.

They were neither ignorant nor fools. They know the boy was innocent and a seal that costs a life to perform cannot be easily broken and the yondaime had most likely made shore it could not influence the boy whit out his consent. They just wanted in on the glory of killing the "demon child" he was just some random orphan from the attack right?

"…and now is the time for you to pay." Came from a random civilian in the mob that had now made it to them.

The two ninja stepped aside for the mob that began to savagely attack the boy.

They punched, cut, stab, kicked, some of the ninja used some low katon and raiton jutsu burning and electrocuting him. It came to an end when a man ran him through whit a pitchfork pining him to the wall.

As the boy hung there, heavy sobs racking his tiny body, a red chakra started to cover his body and an oppressive presence filed the alleyway and a filling of dread filled the mob.

"You fool! You over did it." came from a silver haired chuunin as he walked up to the boy a kunai in his hand covered in poison.

"But no mater, this chakra poison was created to destroy demon chakra burning them both inside out. Now die demon spawn!" he shouted as he slammed the kunai in to the boy's heart missing whit a few millimeters.

The boy screamed and then his mind shout off protecting itself from the pain, as the man pulled out his pitchfork and the crowd sheered and walked away all the while the boy lie there twitching in sub conch's pain.

When the crowd had left two ANBU jumped down from the roof. Though one was clearly younger than the other they both wore the standard ANBU outfit and porcelain mask, the young one's a weasel and the older one's a dog. Weasel was the first one at the boy's side and checked for a pulse as he sighed in relief as he found it.

"Weasel take him to the hospital and bring the kunai. I'll go and inform the hokage" dog ordered and weasel gently picked up the boy and jumped across the rooftops to words the hospital wile dog jumped to words the hokage office.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, we failed you.'_ they thought in unison.

In the hokage office the god of shinobi, the professor, the sandaime hokage Sarutubi Hiruzen was battling his greatest enemy, the nemesis of all kage, the undying, never ending on slot of…paper work. One could excuse his age for not using the kage bunshin. Ether he forgot to use it or his mind is simple too old to handle the enormous amount of information he would receive upon dispelling.

"I'm too old for this shit." He sighed to himself.

The reason for him still being in his office was to work of stem from a council meeting that had dragged on and was mostly a pointless effort by the civilian side to get the hokage to do something about the "demon child" walking the streets and to change around the academy courses to make it easier for civilian born students. The only thing this would do was lower the quality of their ninja forces and undermine the defenses.

In the confusion after kyuubi's attack four years ago the council had grabbed a lot of power and refused to let go(the ninja side had done it to keep the civilians out of the military aspects of the village, but still). Hiruzen was currently thinking of assassinating the more vocal parts of the civilian side and retake power in the resulting confusion and investigation.

He was broth out of his musings when one of his ANBU appeared.

"Hm, report."

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has been attacked by a mob and is on the way to the hospital…" dog said.

"So that's way the council meeting." The hokage sighed again.

"Sir, he has taken a poisoned kunai to the heart." Dog finished.

Hiruzen stiffened. "Do we know how the perpetrator is?"

"No sir, me and weasel located him when a small amount of kyuubi's chakra leaked but it vanished almost instantly. When we arrived at the scene I heard a crud disappearing in the distance. The boy and kunai left behind."

The sandaime immediately shot to his feet.

"Quickly get Inoichi and go to the hospital I need to know what's happening to Naruto's mind. I'll go ahead and make sure they at least try to treat him." He said and the both shunshined away. He didn't know why but he got a feeling he would need the mind walker and no shinobi lives long whit out trusting his instincts.

At the hospital there was a sour mix of happy anticipation, sour disapproval and bitter disappointment. The anticipation was about a third of the hospital staff, gleefully waiting for the demons death. The disapproval was the rest of the staff, not liking that the others whir already dancing over his grave, 'let him at least die in pace [A/N: some of them actually felt sorry for the boy how had to be sacrificed]. The disappointment was the detractor and chef physician plus weasel and hokage, he was disappointed in his staff for showing such disrespect for a patient when they had all sworn an oath to save life, no matter how or what that life may be, what they did or thought in their own home or of the clock was none of his business but when they dawned the robes and walked through the hospital doors he expected professionalism and that everyone was treated equal.

"Is there noting you can do for him?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. But there is nothing we can do. If Tsunade was here then maybe, but I lack the in depth knowledge needed. I have never seen such a malignant poison" the doctor said exasperated. "Not only does it destroy his chakra but it seems to attack his central nerve system doing how knows WHAT to his mind."

They all became silent no one know what to do. There was no hope to save him all because people can't put the past behind them. It was to dis dog and a man whit blond hair and cyan-blue eye's arrived.

"Hokage-sama" they both intoned.

"Ah, Inoichi. I need you to enter Naruto's mind and see if you can find out how the culprit is. Time is of the essence. Perhaps he can lead us to an antidote." The hokage ordered adding the last part as an afterthought.

Inoichi immediately preformed the mind walk jutsu and as his body sagged it was cout by dog and laid him down on a bed.

Inoichi walked the sewer that was Naruto's mindscape, the walls where damp pips of wearying sizes went of in the distance and ankle high water flooded the floor and everywhere there was green oozing substance corroding and eating away at the pips.

"So this is why it's so hard to find you. You're so far down in the gutter that you're in the sewer." He tried for a bit of dark humor, but of course no one was laughing, not even he. He promised himself to slap himself for that one when this was over.

'The green stuff must be his sub conches rendering of the poison eating away at his chakra system' he thought and when he looked closer he saw that it also had begun to eat away the walls. 'Better find Naruto and quick and ask him if he can show me the perpetrator.' And whit that he jogged down the sewer.

After a few minutes and looking through wearies rooms he found himself in a giant room lit up from the roof endlessly high above and two giant golden gates held shout by a single slip of paper whit the kanji for seal on it.

"**Why are you here mind walker"** a great voice came from the darkness beyond the gates.

Inoichi swallowed, he was in kyuubi's seal and he now saw the beast beyond the gates. A gigantic crimson red fox whit red silted eyes and nine tails was curled up and looked dejected as if it knows the end was coming and stared blankly at one of its front paws.

"I'm looking for the boy so he can tell me how did dis and justice be made for dis." He answered.

Kyuubi shifted some of its tails and Inoichi saw Naruto lay on the massive paw twitching now and then. The tip of one tail gently brushing through the boy's hair as to calm him.

"How is he?" Inoichi asked concerned.

"**In pain, so much, pain. I have put him to sleep but, it only do so much."** Answered kyuubi.

"Is there anything we can do?" sadness in his voice.

"**No there is nothing you HUMANS can do. Even if I told you the antidote and you had all the ingredients, it would take three days to brew."** Kyuubi answered in a flat tone.

"Don't you ca…" Inoichi trailed of. It had said that there was nothing **humans **could do. Was there…?

"Is there something **you** can do?" he asked.

The kyuubi broth one silted crimson eye to bear upon Inoichi. **"Yes".** Kyuubi know two ways the boy could live. But would the humans allow for the consciousness?

"**I need to speck whit you hokage. Bring him be for me, but don't use a simple mind jutsu, the boy's mind grow more instable for every second."**

Inoichi inclined his head and left. As soon as he was gone the kyuubi began to transform.

When Inoichi got back in to his own body he paused for a few seconds. It had been one hell of a ride getting out of the boy's mind.

'Kyuubi is right a normal double mind walk jutsu wont bee god enof if the boy's mind would cave in while we were there.' He thought now glad that his grandpa was as paranoid as he had been.

"Inoichi did you find something?" the hokage asked.

"Yes, the kyuubi wants to speck whit you. But Naruto's mind isn't safe enof for normal jutsu, we have to take him to the Yamanaka compound where we have a seal room for just dis type of situation."

'What would kyuubi want to speak to me about?' "Dog you take Naruto. Weasel you help Misaki-dono whit a list of people for a visit to Ibiki, to have dis many hospital staff gleeful for a boy's death is unexcitable." He ordered and left for the Yamanaka compound whit Inoichi, Naruto and dog mean while Misaki and weasel began making the list. Ibiki, Anko and the rest of 'Torture and Interrogation' (T&I) would have a lot of fun the coming days.

Ino was Inoichi's four year old daughter, platinum blond whit cyan-blue eye's like her father had woken up when dog came to get him and she was determined to stay up to welcome him home. She was falling asleep in her pj's at de kitchen table when Inoichi, the hokage and an ANBU whit a dog mask caring a blond boy came through the door and went for the cellar door. Inoichi stopped just long enof to ask:

"Ino, why are you this late?"

"I woke up when they came to get you and I wanted to welcome you home." She answered rubbing an eye.

When she saw a blond boy about her age in dog's arms she was awake immediately and asked, how it was, and Inoichi just said that she should hurry of to bed. This only served to pick her curiosity and when they had gone down to the cellar she followed.

She saw them place the boy in an intricate seal array on the floor and sit down in one of four parts of the seal array and Inoichi started a long sequence of hand seal. While he concentrated on the seal Ino sat herself in the fourth spot in the seal and wondered what would happen, just then Inoichi finished the seals and a blinding light envelope them all.

They appeared just outside the seal room and Inoichi was horrified to see how much worse the boys mind was when he felt something cling to his leg and he locked down.

"Ino! What are you doing here?!"

"I was curious and followed and sat down in the fourth spot and then there was a biglightandthenIwashereandwh ereistheboydidsomethinggowro ngdidIdisturbedthejutsu…" she got hysterical at the end and Inoichi knelt down and gave her a hug to calm her.

"No, sweetie nothing's wrong. We're inside the boys mind." This seemed to calm her.

"Really"

"Yes really." He looked around. "We don't seem to have time to get you out" he locked to the hokage how nodded.

"Ok, Ino you can come whit us but, keep close to me and don't speak unless spoken to. Ok?" She nodded and they all proceeded in to the seal camber.

Inoichi was first socked, then relived it seemed kyuubi could take a humanoid form. 'Ino would have nightmares for weeks if she saw her true form.' For it was a her kyuubi had taken the form of a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She had red hair going to her knees, two fox eras atop her head and nine tails swaying gently behind her. She wore a black robe tied around her waist whit nine fox kit's playing around her form and red rimed shoulder guards sticking out from her shoulders and a raised colure protecting her neck. She was sitting down whit Naruto's head in her lap, a hand on his brow and gently stroking his cheek whit the other. He had a pained face and was twitching more now. Kyuubi raised her head and locked right at them whit her red eye' still silted like a fox.

"**Are you certain you're safe?"** She asked.

"Yes, we're using a seal array that will pull us back to our bodies if something would happen." Inoichi answered.

"**Good, but why is the girl here?"**

"Mischief" he said looking down on his daughter how blushed and locked away. A gentle smile spread across kyuubi's face.

"You wanted to speak to me." The sandaime said and kyuubi looked at him.

"**Yes, I wanted to know what you would do if I tock the boy away from the village."** She said.

"How? If he dies, don't you die whit him?" he asked in a confused tone.

Ino who had disobeyed her father's order and ventured up to kyuubi was now siting to Naruto's left and looked at him sadly.

"Is he dyeing?" she asked.

"**Unfortunately, yes he is."** Kyuubi said in a sad tone.

"Why?" a tear going down Ino's cheek.

"**Because a bad man poisoned him."**

"But why would someone want to kill a child?" Ino's head tilted to the right.

"Because of a burden he carried and people can't see the deferens between him and his burden." Dog answered, his posture slumped and looking at the floor.

"What burden?"

"**Me"** kyuubi said. **"I'm sealed here whit in his mind and people believe he is me."**

"But how can that be? You're a girl and you're nice." Ino now confused said.

"She hasn't always looked like a girl and she hasn't always been nice…" The hokage brock in. "And people won't look past that for some reason."

"But can't you help him?"

"**Yes, there is three way to help him…"**

"The first way would be an antidote for the poison, but it would take too long to make." Inoichi filled in.

"**The second way…" **kyuubi continued, scowling at Inoichi. **"Is that I flood his chakra system whit my chakra, purging the poison from his system and turn him in to a hanyou, a half demon…"**

"Cool." Ino whispered.

"…**but whit how far the poison has gone and that it attacks my chakra specifically, I would have to pump so much that 'it' and the strain from the transformation would most likely kill him…"**

"And the third way?" the hokage asked, sincerely curious.

**Is that I take his soul in to mine and rebirth him as a true demon like me."**

"You're a demon?" Ino asked wide eyed.

"**No, not rely. But humans believe me to be. And it would be kind of funny that they believed him to be a demon, and now he would be one." **Kyuubi finished.

"Ha-ha that would be funny." Ino laughed. 'And how easy it would be for him to get back at those bad guys who poisoned him.' She thought.

"**And whatever happens I will be free from this seal and I might even get a son."** Kyuubi added whit smile.

"But if he dies don't you die whit him? And if not what would you do?" the hokage asked.

"**If he dies I would to but I would reform in a few years in a different location and then I would return and attack for real and not some genjutsu induced rampage…"**

'Note to self…'

Hokage: '… retire from hokage position permanently.'

Inoichi: '… get the clan out of Konoha.'

Dog: '… be on a long term mission.'

Kyuubi paused at the lake of comments on the genjutsu part.

"All most every high ranking ninja that survived the attack saw that you whir under a genjutsu." Dog filled in, seeing her confusion. "Pleas continue."

"**Oh… Well in either case I take him away from here and raise him as my son as he clearly is not wanted here." **At this revelation Ino looked sad has she thought she might lose someone who could be a good friend.

"Is there anything we could do to make you reconsider? Most are just ignorant or lake the knowledge to understand." Hiruzen said. "Yea, I don't want to lose a friend before I can even get to know him." Ino added. Kyuubi smiled and pated Ino on the head.

"**Well sense you asked, there are a few people who would miss him. My demands are simple. Reward the just, school the ignorant and punish the guilty."** As she counted of her demands she conjured up pictures of people above her head and Inoichi, dog and the hokage took note of the few good people Konoha in general and both ninja and civilians who whir the guilty.

"**this man…"** a picture of a chuunin whit gray hair was shown. **"… is the one who held the poisoned kunai. He is mine to do whit as I please."** Was her last demand. **"And there is probably more in the civilian part of the council."** Inoichi and the hokage know for a fact that there were people on the council who most likely had more than one hand in helping him.

All eyes were on the aged hokage and in a voice that sent chills down the spine of the guilty he said:

"Agreed"

Whit a satisfied smirk kyuubi told them to leave Naruto's mind unless they wanted to get cout in what she was about to do. Ino when to her father and all four of them vanish.

As she gathered chakra to first brake the seal a new voice spoke to her.

"You'd really take care of him as your own son?" she smiled.

"**yes, as he more than likely won't survive hybridization, I will take his soul in to mine to be borne anew. He will be my son."** She said as she looked up.

"What are the odds for you to take me to?" the yondaime asked whit a smile of his own.

"**None, you are merely a chakra ghost and you where the one who sealed me in here. Besides didn't the shinigami eat your soul?"**

"True. But there is one other soul in the seal. Would you take Kushina?" A pair of feminine arms came from behind and hugged her neck.

"Please? I never got to be a god mom, dyeing shortly after he was borne and all." Kushina said.

"**As I remember it 'I' was the one who killed you."** Kurama said whit a smile. Kushina had always been nice and respectful to kyuubi and never used her chakra without asking permission first except in emergencies.

"Yes but you were trying to avoid being sealed up again."

"**Well I suppose it could be fun to have a daughter as well, be sides almost all your knowledge and training would become instinctual, but you would not have any specific memories." **Kurama explained.

Kushina stifled kyuubi in a fears hug almost nocking Naruto's head from her lap. Minato stretched out his hand… "Take god care about them." He said and ripped away the seal and dose braking the contract whit shinigami. Thou his soul was still forfeit kyuubi's yin chakra were returned to her and the seal gates ware flung wide open. Kyuubi toke Naruto's and Kushina's souls in to herself and left Naruto's body.

Outside several minutes past whit out something happening and then red chakra started seeping out and the seal array activated a containment felled thus preventing anyone besides the four that was there from knowing that the kyuubi was free. As more chakra leaked out it started to form a feminine body.

When it was dune kyuubi stretched her new body.

"**Ah, now for the hard part." **She said and two thumps where heard in a corner of the room.

Both hokage and dog had passed out from rocket nosebleed and hit the wall. Kyuubi was completely naked reveling her hourglass figure, modest C-cup and firm ass. Her tails swayed in agitation.

"**Ino you think I could barrow a pairof clothe from you mom?"**


End file.
